Don't Stop
by ReikoAkina
Summary: Trowa was all work and no play. Rei wanted to clear his mind so she decided playing one game with him would be enough but they ended up enjoying the game a little too much. Rei/Trowa.


Hey there, I decided to write crossover fanfiction again. It has been a long time and I am starting on a clean slate for now. Hopefully my writing has improved over the years. Well, I hope you enjoy this Rei/Trowa one-shot. There's really not a lot out there. It is not supposed to revolve around the Gundam Wing universe or the Sailor Moon universe. I was just inspired after reading kpop scenarios, hahaha.

Disclaimer: I almost forgot about this. Every character belongs to their respective owners.

-  
>Alone in a barely lit room, Trowa moved his fingers along the keyboard of his laptop staring intensely at the bright screen that seemed to be the source of light. He was working hard on a program that would soon be used in a gundam once Quatre was able to test it out. The sounds of the keys soon stopped. Trowa leaned back on his chair, sighing as he rubbed his sore eyes. Staring at a screen filled with symbols began to affect his eyes and the long hours he put into this program exhausted him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes taking in the silence of his room. He suddenly heard a soft knock on the door causing him to open his eyes and sit up. His eyes moved directly to the door. "Come in." he said, watching the door open and the silhouette of a young girl walk in with a tray in her hands.<p>

"Hey Trowa," Rei smiled as she walked closer to where Trowa was sitting. "I thought I'd bring you some tea. Quatre told me you've been stuck in here for hours." She placed the tray down and picked up one of the cups of tea. She had a point. Quatre had allowed Trowa to borrow one of his many rooms to work on the program that way he would not have to make the trip to Quatre's place.

"Rei, you didn't have to do this." Rei lightly laughed, handing him the cup she picked up moments ago. He stared at the cup then looked up at her. "I'm fine." She held the cup out, ignoring his words. Trowa sighed, taking the cup from her hands and noticing that his hand brushed against hers. "Thank you."

She lightly clapped her hands as she turned to pick up the other cup for herself. "You're welcome." She leaned against the table slowly taking a sip of the hot liquid. "You need to take a break, Trowa. Have some fun instead of working all day."

Trowa hummed in response, sipping on the tea before placing it on the table near his laptop. Rei watched him go back to his laptop and start typing again ignoring what she said to him just like she did. Rolling her eyes, she put her cup down on the table and began slapping his hands away from the keyboard. "Enough. You work too much. It's starting to bore me!"

He pulled away from the keyboard and leaned back again, staring at the raven-haired girl beside him. "I didn't ask you to come in here. If you're bored find something to do. I have to get this done."

"You have time to finish that later. Let's play a game. Just one to get your head clear and then you can go back to work. Please?" Rei asked, putting her hands together in hopes that he would agree to her offer. Trowa hesitated, looking off to the side before nodding his head. She cheered in victory as he quickly saved the program on his laptop. "Okay, I'll find us a game to play. Get out of your seat." Trowa listened and stood up, moving to sit down on his bed while Rei sat on his chair.

"How exactly are you going to find a game on my laptop?" he asked, watching her type in a website on the internet.

She eventually turned to him after pulling up the desired website. "Here's a list of about one hundred games with a random number generator. This is how we'll pick a game to play but here's the deal. Whatever game we get we have to play it no matter how ridiculous it is." she explained as he raised an eyebrow. "Do you accept the offer, Trowa?"

"I don't have much of a choice. You won't let me go back to work until I play a game with you." He shrugged his shoulders and accepted the offer. "It can't be that bad." Rei smiled.

"That's the spirit!" She pushed the random number generator button and waited until a number appeared on the screen. A small sound chimed and the number thirty-eight flashed on the screen. She scrolled down the list of games until she found game number thirty-eight. When she read the description her face heated up. Trowa noticed she was taking too long to report back on what game was chosen.

"What's the game?" he asked but Rei kept her back to him. She could not face him knowing that her cheeks were burning. It was better if she just read the description to him.

"The game is called Too Hot. It's a game where two players...kiss." She struggled to say the word 'kiss' but she took a deep breath and continued. "The object of the game is to see who can kiss the longest without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, she or he loses. The winner gets to do whatever she or he wants to the loser."

Trowa's eyes widen. Of all one hundred games on that website they had to play the most physical and sensual one. "I thought the games you pulled up were for kids."

"I thought so too! Mina gave me the website because it had some fun games and she told me to try it out. I didn't know one of them had something to do with kissing!" she explained, spinning the chair around to face Trowa. Her cheeks finally cooled down but she could not ignore her thoughts on how soft his lips could be. Trowa crossed his arms over his chest, staring her down. "Maybe we can make an exception and just skip this game..."

"No. We made a deal and I won't back down." He never back down from any deals, promises, or offers he made. Rei was the same way. She had too much pride to ever back down from anyone even if it was with her friends. Trowa would be no exception even if she had to kiss him. It could not be that awkward. He was a male and she was a female. It was just a game. A _kissing_ game.

"I guess you're right. I refuse to back down. Besides we're just friends. We don't have to touch each other and at some point one of us will stop. It'll be easy." Rei lightly chuckled, trying to get rid of the awkwardness she was feeling in his presence.

Trowa only nodded. "Let's get this over with so you can do what I say." Rei suddenly stopped chuckling and raised a brow. He really thought he was going to win that easily.

"Oh so you think you'll win, huh? You sure dream big." She scooted the chair closer to the bed where Trowa was sitting and pulled the handle to allow the chair to rise so she can be at the same eye level as him. Trowa already had his legs apart which gave Rei enough room to place her legs between his and let her knees touch the side of the bed. He kept his arms crossed while she placed her hands on her lap.

Rei felt her heart beat faster as she stared at the man in front of her but she mustered up her courage and leaned in first. Trowa followed and they brushed their lips together. Rei could have sworn she felt her body heat up the moment she felt Trowa's lips on hers. They remained still for a long time at least that was how it felt to Rei. She closed her eyes before sliding her lips against his, wanting him to respond. As if reading her mind, he began to respond to her movements and tilted his head kissing her back.

The moment he opened his mouth she slid her tongue along the bottom of his lip. It felt so natural. Trowa was surprised by her bold move and furrowed his eyebrows. He found it difficult to ignore the pleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach. He put a little more pressure on her lips, urging her to continue what she was doing. She sat up almost getting out of the chair while her hands were clutching the hem of her skirt. She had never felt a desire to kiss a man so passionately until now. His lips were soft against hers and it felt like he was kissing her with care even when he applied pressure. It finally occurred to her that she needed to stop this. It was not right to enjoy kissing her friend. She wanted to push him away but she could not touch him.

Trowa felt her lips part and unconsciously let his tongue enter her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and that moan made his body flare up. He clutched his arms, resisting the urge to touch her and to hear more of her moans. He wanted to trail his fingers along the side of her neck down to her sides. Rei knew her body was reacting to his kiss. She felt chills going down her spine and her insides throbbing. She lifted her hands almost touching his chest but she found the will power to resist and place her hands around her neck. She soon felt her body being forced to lean back against the chair. Trowa was off the bed, gripping the handles of the chair and leaning over her. He towered over her small form tasting her mouth. He could pick up the hint of tea she drank earlier before they began their game. Rei felt him exploring the inside of her mouth but she needed some sort of contact. Her hands shot up to his neck pressing against the kiss as much as she could and letting out another moan. He quickly pulled back and she immediately released her grip on him, falling back on the chair. In her mind she called herself an idiot over and over again. She could not understand why she enjoyed that kiss so much yet she knew he did not. They were just friends.

"I-I should just go." Rei stood up and made her way over to the door but Trowa's hand grip her wrist. Even though she tried pulling away he was stronger than her. "Let me go. You have to get back to work." She said coldly.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. I won this game so you have to do as I say." Trowa pulled her in front of him as he sat back down on the bed. He won this game and although the rules said the winner was allowed to do whatever he wanted to the loser, he was worried about her.

Rei sighed heavily, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry for making you do this." With her free hand she covered her face unable to look at Trowa. He loosened his grip on her wrist and slid his hand down to hold hers. "I shouldn't have liked this...I shouldn't have enjoyed your kisses but I did." She said softly. He gently pulled her hand away from her face and they looked at each other.

"Do you think you're the only one who enjoyed it?" It was not a question that needed to be answered. It was clear.

She watched him with wide eyes. "You like-" Before she could finish her sentence he pulled her into his lap, sitting her down right in front of him. It seemed she had forgotten how to form a single word. The way she was sitting on top of his lap made a blush creep on her cheeks. She could feel him and maybe even more if given the chance.

Trowa wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't want you to stop." He rested his forehead against hers and reached up to cup her cheek. His lips hovered over hers, torturously taking his time before he captured her lips with his. It did not take long for their kiss to become passionate again. Rei moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. They battled for dominance but Trowa had the upper hand. He slipped his hands underneath her skirt, touching her thighs. It was not enough to fuel the desire he was feeling to hear her sounds. His lips suddenly trailed down her jaw to her neck, nipping at her skin while his fingers traced small circles on her thighs reaching a little higher. She leaned her head back letting her sounds tumble out of her lips. Her body was losing control and the build-up of heat was making her crave for release.

"Hey Trowa! Quatre was wond- whoa!" When Trowa and Rei heard the voice, they pulled away immediately. Duo had opened the door unannounced and managed to catch the two in the heat of their make-out session. He quickly looked away. "If you guys wanted privacy lock the door next time!" he exclaimed, while Rei buried her head into Trowa's shoulder completely embarrassed. "I'll just tell Quatre you're still busy." Duo locked the door and closed it for them, shaking his head as he walked down the hallway.

"That was so embarrassing..." Rei muffled into Trowa's shoulder. Their high was completely down by this point. She lifted her head and stared at Trowa with a small smile. "I guess I should let you go back to work." She was about to get off of his lap but he held her legs in place as a tiny smirk appeared on his face.

"How about we play another round? Work can wait."


End file.
